When You're Gone
by StrawBerryWaterMelon
Summary: Fluttershy loves her friends so much, but how would she feel if one of them just passed away?


Until You're Gone

By StrawMellow.

WARNING!: This fanfiction contains some yuri moments. It may be hard for you find them, but they are still there.

This fanfic is kinda sad and it's about ponies, so if you don't like any of the above things, don't read my fanfic!

And English is not my language so, sorry if there are any mistakes ^^'

It was one beautiful night. That was the night when one cream-coated Pegasus with long, pinkish mane was out. Her eyes were mostly filled with happiness and shyness, but now they looked really sad. The young Pegasus looked at the dark-blue sky. She was too sad to think about anything. Suddenly, she started to think about the yesterday she had. That was the most horrible day of her life. That was the day, when she finally found out something she didn't want to hear. That totally broke her heart into pieces.

*Flashback*

"C'mon! You can't always hide here! This is our chance to get back the elements! Stop hiding and come with us! I know how brave and smart you are. We need you more than anything and anypony!" One blue Pegasus with rainbow mane started to shout at Fluttershy's face.

"B-but, I can't! I will only bring problems to all of you… I don't want this to happen. Please, let me stay here. I know you can do it without me."

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash's face showed her anger and seriousness. "Look what, you're coming and nothing will stop you from doing that! This is the moment when we need you the most, you **have** to come!"

"N-no, I can't. P-please, leave me be… I don't want to go, I just want to stay here, in my little cottage… Please, stop pushing me…"

That was it. Rainbow never meant to be rude. She was trying to be nice with Fluttershy, because to her, that pony was more than a normal friend. The bond between Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash was really big, like they were siblings. Rainbow loved Fluttershy and she was replying with the same.

But now was the final battle of Equestria. Since the Elements were still locked In the box and Twilight Sparkle finally seemed to found a way how to open it, this was their chance to get back what was theirs. They only needed Fluttershy. The reason why Rainbow Dash was sent to bring the shy Pegasus was because she was the only pony, who could do it. Twilight has tried and nothing worked, even her magic. It was the same for the other ponies.

"Fluttershy please, I'm begging you, we need you more than any time now. Don't betray us, this is not like yourself.

That made Fluttershy think about it for a moment. She didn't want to leave her friend, she didn't want to betray them, but she afraid of losing them, because of her clumsiness. But nothing was going to change. One second later, she screamed "I'M NOT GOING TO COME! I DON'T WANT YOU TO FAIL BECAUSE OF ME! PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO BE ALONE. JUST, STAY AWAY AND EVERYTHING WILL GO AS PLANED, AS TWILIGHT PLANED IT!" Then, Fluttershy opened the door to her cottage, closed it and finally, locked it. She blocked all the ways to her house, so nopony could enter.

"FLUTTERSHY! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME! THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT, COME OUT!"

Rainbow Dash stayed there for the past 10 minutes and then, when Twilight called her, she had to leave.

"Just one more thing… I'm really disappointed from you…"

Rainbow Dash couldn't see it, but Fluttershy was crying. She knew something bad was going to happen to her friends and she still didn't want to leave. She was just going to stay at her cottage, take care of her animals and nothing else. That was it, no moving from her cottage until her friends return.

Two weeks passed and the other Mane Six were still gone. Fluttershy was starting to worry a lot about her friends. Maybe she made a mistake, maybe she had to come with her friends and maybe it wouldn't have ended like that. But then, suddenly, somepony knocked on her door. She had to open it.

"Um…Hello?"

"Hello. Are you miss Fluttershy?"

"Y-yes… That's me…" Fluttershy blushed a little and started to hide her face.

"Do you know a Pegasus named Rainbow Dash."

Fluttershy felt worried and scared, but she replied.

"Y-yes, she's my best friend…"

"I feel really sorry to tell you this, but your friend just passed away."

Fluttershy felt pain in her chest. Tears started to stream down her face.

"W-what? P-please, tell me this is some kind of joke! Tell me, tell me!"

Suddenly, the anger took the better of her. How could her friend be gone? And it was Rainbow Dash after all, one of the bravest ponies Fluttershy has ever seen. How could that be possible, how could she passed away?

"As I said before, she passed away last night. There was nothing we could do. Her heart was too weak. But she didn't stop saying the name "Fluttershy" while she was still with us."

"W-where is she now?"

"I came to tell you that there is going to be a big funeral and you're invite to come."

Fluttershy had no choice, she had to go there.

"W-when is it?" She asked very quietly.

"It's today. I think it already started."

Fluttershy ran to her room, found one dark dress, put it on herself. Then, she started to search for the most beautiful flowers in her garden. When she finally found some, which looked beautifully, she picked them up and turned them into a big bouquet.

She flew to the place where the funeral was going to be. Suddenly, it started to rain. At least, the drops were hiding some of Fluttershy's tears.

Meanwhile, Applejack was looking at the sky and suddenly, she saw Fluttershy flying.

"Twily, look! It's Fluttershah!

Twilight turned her head to the sky. She saw Fluttershy in the black dress.

But there was no smile on Twilight's face. When she saw Fluttershy only anger filled her.

"Fluttershy… WHAT IN CELESTIA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Screamed Twilight.

That made everypony stay still and listen to the two of the Mane Six.

"I… I'm so sorry…" Fluttershy said so quietly, it was hard for somepony to hear her.

"You're sorry, you're SORRY? Tell me, why did you have to stay here? Why did you have to leave us? If you came, it wouldn't have ended like that. Fluttershy, I love you as a friend, but this time, you went too far. We only needed the element of Kindness to complete it and open the box, but you weren't there."

Now these words were stuck in Fluttershy's head.

_You weren't there, you weren't there._

_You couldn't help her._

_You just left her to die._

_If you were there, it wouldn't have ended like that…_

_We needed you more than everypony else._

_And you left us._

Suddenly, Fluttershy screamed and flew away. She knew it, it was her fault.

She promised herself, that she's never going to show her face ever again.

*End of Flashback*

That was how Fluttershy lost her "sister", which she loved more than any other of her friends.

Fluttershy started crying.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash…"

"I know you are…"

Fluttershy turned back and saw Rainbow Dash.

"W-what? Rainbow?" Were the only words she could say.

*To be continued.*


End file.
